


The Master Butcher

by diemetzgermeisterin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, First Meetings, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Sub Will Graham, Will finds Hannibal interesting, consensual cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemetzgermeisterin/pseuds/diemetzgermeisterin
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite songs "Mein teil" by Rammstein, the Armin Meiwes case and as request from @Minchen19. I wrote a smutty fic where Will desires to be eaten, and Hannibal desires to eat a willing participant resulting in kinky sex and consensual cannibalism. Don't worry though, Will does not die! (If anyone is interested I could write an alternative version where he does). Enjoy!





	The Master Butcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minchen19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minchen19/gifts).



Ever since the first time the intricate flavor had hit his tongue he knew it would be something he would be chasing for eternity. His mouth watered at the idea. Surely the first time it hadn’t been consensual, he didn’t even kill her himself. His younger sister Mischa did not get spared by the savage human being that lived on the castle grounds. Seeing her mutilated corpse brought him anger, yet his curiosity got the better of him. That had been almost forty years ago.

All that there was to find about cannibalism came from literature. Ancient medicine containing various parts of human flesh, supposedly to cure many ailments. And then there were the brute tribes that would kill their enemies, devouring their flesh to gain their strength. This however wasn’t the type of cannibalism Hannibal was interested in. Surely seeing the life leave someone’s eyes and then indulging in a nice piece of ‘long pig’ would be nice, but his fantasies took him elsewhere. He wanted to treat his prey almost like lovers, who were completely submissive to him. He could do anything to them and they would comply. He was not interested in torture, merely the act of eating a willing participant was enough to get him all riled up as a young man.

After both his parents had passed away Hannibal had been send to live with his aunt, and later to a boarding school in Paris. During the biology classes he always fantasized about the human body. How it would feel to take a knife and carve, to feel someone’s heart beat inside his hands, to have full control over someone’s faith. That’s how he had landed himself a job as a surgeon. And for a long time performing surgeries was enough to still the urges in him. At least at the start of his career. Temptation was always trying to lure him into taking a small piece, something the patient could miss. They laid beneath him, so peacefully and so submissive. He could do what he wanted and they wouldn’t even mind. At least not until they awoke from the sedation.

When the internet happened Hannibal had discovered many more people just like him. Some wanting to consume, others wanting to be consumed. Around this time he had quit his job as a surgeon and became a psychiatrist. There was no particular reason behind this, apart from complete and utter boredom. Prodding around in someone’s mind seemed just as satisfying as handling a body.

The forum was meant to be used for roleplay. Hannibal decided to leave a post on the forum, hopefully finding a proper candidate for consummation. After deliberating for a while he couldn’t hold back his excitement after posting:

“Looking for a well-build 18-30 year old for slaughter.”

The master butcher

He knew people would message him, and they would engage in roleplay, but secretly Hannibal hoped there would be someone out there that actually wanted this too.

Weeks went by and Hannibal hadn’t gotten the response he had been hoping to get. The roleplaying was more annoying than he imagined. It was seemingly filled with horny teenagers, that just wanted someone to explore their sexual fantasies with, but when things got serious they fled. Hannibal decided to abandon the forum for a while and went on with daily practice.

It was nearing fall when Hannibal checked the profile again. This time there was a promising response.

“Dinner- or your dinner.”

k-nine

A man, mid-thirties had requested to be eaten by him. Attached to the message was a photo that showed the man in only his underwear. Hannibal could barely contain his excitement and messaged the man. The two made an agreement. Hannibal would book his plane ticket for November, giving the other man some time to consider this decision.

Hannibal learned that the man was called Will Graham, a boat motor engineer in Louisiana, with no close friends or relatives. He had worked as a police officer until he got stabbed and since moved to a different profession were the risk of a knife related injury would be significantly smaller.

Hannibal had exchanged some information about himself too, it would be rude not to. He spent the month of October preparing for the slaughter. From a local butcher he had gotten meat hooks, bone saws, a plastic suit to prevent him being covered in blood, and from his medical supplier scalpels and anesthesia. Him and Will had discussed recipes for every body part. From lower legs Hannibal would make ‘Osso buco’, preparing the lower leg as if there were veal shanks. He would take Will’s liver, and chop it finely, add seasoning and some beautiful caramelized onions. Hannibal would make sure the taste of Will would be savored in every single bite.

Will and Hannibal hadn’t said a word to each other for the past two weeks, and Hannibal assumed Will was preparing for his departure and mentally accepting the fact that these would be his last few days. Late at night, three days before Will would fly out to Baltimore he had messaged Hannibal. Will had requested, not only to be eaten by Hannibal, but to also consume a part of himself, before Hannibal would kill him. Hannibal was sat behind his computer screen licking his lips. “What is your favorite food Will?” Hannibal had asked him. Will had responded that he wouldn’t mind the dish that would be served, not really having a favorite. Hannibal went to the farmers market the next day to get all the groceries he would need for this feast.

 

Hannibal had ordered a cab to take Will to his house, paying the driver in cash. When his doorbell rang barely an hour later he was met with a gorgeous man. Slightly shorter than him, with a soft but strong build and the most beautiful curls.

“Can I please come in or are you just going to stare at me?” The man with the stormy eyes asked. Hannibal would normally find this rude, but the prospect of tonight had put him in a fantastic mood.

“So doctor Lecter, do you have everything prepared for tonight?” Will asked him, raising his eyebrow at him, then turned around and walked into the kitchen.

“Yes my dear, only the best quality products for you.” Hannibal said, looking at the man who was inspecting his herb garden.

“I must admit that I am terribly nervous, and excited.” Will said, turning around and smiling at Hannibal.

“I am delighted you wanted to share your dinner with me Will.” Hannibal said while smiling back.

The men had been talking for a little while, sitting in front of the fire place and sipping a glass of whiskey.

“What do you have planned for me tonight doctor?” Will asked, his pupils dilated. Hannibal was staring at his lips, slowly moving further towards the other man.

“I have yet to decide. Anything you would like to start with?” Hannibal spoke softly into Will’s ear, who shuddered in response. Hannibal softly licked the shell of Will’s ear, moving down to nibble on the lobe. In response Will moved his lips closer to Hannibal, softly kissing him. The men stayed like that for a while, enjoying the smoky taste of the whiskey on each other’s tongues.

“How far are you willing to take this Will?” Hannibal asked, breaking the kiss.

“As far as you want to take me.” Will said, tugging at Hannibal’s tie.

They moved up to the bedroom. Will had expect to already be plated and served right now, but found himself pleasantly surprised with his butcher. Their kissing got more heated and they were quickly undressing each other. The otherwise meticulously  organized doctor was making quick work of ripping of his clothes off and throwing them down on the floor. Will felt extremely turned on by the doctor losing his patience like this, and he was laughing to himself.

“What is so funny Will?” Hannibal said in a stern voice, eyes hard and presence domineering.

“N-n-nothing.” Will managed to stumble out.

“Nothing what Will?” Hannibal spoke, edging Will closer to the bed.

“Nothing sir.” Will answered, bowing his head.

“Good boy.” Hannibal grinned at him. “Be polite and get on your hands and knees on the bed for me.” And Will quickly scrambled on all fours. Hannibal moved his hands over the pale flesh of Will’s butt cheeks, lifting his hand and slapping down hard, leaving an angry red palm print. Will groaned, and was already leaking pre-cum on the bedsheets beneath him.

“Eager are we?” Hannibal laughed, when Will was thrusting his ass back towards his hand. “I did say you needed to be polite my dear, and you keep demanding more while giving me nothing, what’s to be done about that?” Hannibal said, pacing behind Will, trying his hardest not to spank the boy before him again.

“Please master.” Will panted.

“Please what Will? What do you want me to do?” Hannibal said, moving forward and caressing the red mark on Will’s butt.

“Please master, spank me, punish me for being so impolite.” Will managed to speak out before Hannibal slammed down hard om his bum again.

“I think we should go for thirty, will you count them for me?” Hannibal proposed. Will merely whimpered out a yes.

 

“Twenty-eight. Twenty-nine. Thirty! Thank you master!” Will nearly screamed.

“Good job my sweet Will. I think you deserve a treat don’t you think?” To which Will moaned

“Please master.” Hannibal was moving his hands from the now red butt cheeks towards Will’s hole.

“Do you like being touched here Will?” He said while softly rubbing the flesh.

“Yes!” Will screamed. Hannibal left Will’s side, who nearly started to whine. Hannibal returned to Will’s backside, lubing up his fingers and was slowly teasing his hole.

“What do you need Wil? You have to tell me.” Hannibal said while applying more pressure, but not dipping his fingers in yet.

“You master, inside of me, please, please.” Will pleaded, arching his back higher.

“Good boy.” Hannibal said, while inserting a finger. He slowly moved in and out, letting Will’s body adjust. After a while Will started pleading for more, trying to move his hips back to meet Hannibal’s finger. “No moving or I will stop.” Hannibal commanded, and Will immediately held still. Hannibal inserted a second finger, and then a third, stretching Will to take his cock.

Will was a panting mess, completely lost in pleasure chanting “master, please, Hannibal” when Hannibal demanded him to turn over. Taking a bit more lube Hannibal quickly stroked his cock. Will was looking at him waiting patiently and licking his lips. Not wanting to wait any longer Hannibal kneeled down on the bed, between Will’s spread legs, and slowly lined himself up. He pushed in slowly and both of the men moaned in unison. Becoming impatient Hannibal picked up the pace and scratched at Will’s chest. Will’s eyes were rolling towards the back of his skull, completely overtaken by the stimulation Hannibal provided for him. Hannibal lowered his upper body and started to nibble on Will’s neck, while thrusting hard into Will.

“Please master.” Will groaned. “Please what Will? Do you need to come? You’ve been good you have permission.” Hannibal said, his voice strained from his incoming climax. Will sobbed out the words “Bite me master.” And Hannibal complied, biting down hard at Will’s pectoral. Both men came hard, come splattering between them.

Will had immediately dozed off, completely exhausted. Hannibal had gotten up to grab a washing cloth and first aid kit. He gently cleaned Will, who was snoring. Hannibal couldn’t help but to feel endearment. Picking up a cotton pad and pouring some sanitizer on it Hannibal slowly cleaned the bite mark on Will’s chest. He tried to be as gentle as possible, not wanting to wake his lover from his slumber. Will softly groaned in his sleep at the stinging of the alcohol on his open wound. Hannibal quickly bandaged the mark and left the bedroom, unsure whether crawling back into bed with Will would be inappropriate.

When Will awoke Hannibal was sat next to him. On the nightstand was a band, tubing, a needle and a small bowl. Will stretched out his arms and winced at the pain in his chest.

“You’ve bit me real good.” Will said and he smiled at Hannibal. The sweet smile gave Hannibal a funny feeling in his chest, something he never experienced before. Something he would describe as intense fondness. Like when he listened to a beautiful symphony, but magnified by tenfold. How was he ever going to kill this man?

“You know, I haven’t enjoyed someone else’s company for years, yet when I’m laying here, despite the prospect of you eating me, I am content. It’s a strange feeling.” Will said, not meeting Hannibal’s gaze. Hannibal moved up the bed to sit next to Will’s head and started stroking Will’s curls.

“Me neither Will.” Both the men fell silent, enjoying the gentle touches between them.

“You know I was really excited for you to eat me.” Will spoke softly looking up at Hannibal. “But now I’m not so sure anymore.” Hannibal tried not to show the disappointment in his face.

“Should I take you to the airport Will? I could book a flight right now and you could go back home.” Hannibal said while attempting to get up from the bed but was stopped by Will.

“No. I can’t go back home, I’ve sold everything to come here and die. But I can’t help but find you to interesting to let you kill me just now. Maybe one day, but not today Hannibal." Will said, looking up through his fluttering eyelashes. Hannibal looked down at him and smiled. They could have so much fun together.

“Well, shall we get started then?” Hannibal asked, smiling brightly.

“Yes doctor.” Will responded, eyes shining bright with anticipation. Hannibal grabbed the band and tied it around Will’s left arm.

“Make a fist for me Will.” Hannibal said while grabbing the needle. He softly tapped the vein before inserting the needle. The red flow of Will’s blood slowly started to pour through the tubes into the bowl.

“I am very curious what you’re going to prepare with my blood. Black pudding?” Will said while staring at the steady flow, Hannibal slowly loosened the band.

“It’s a surprise Will. Wouldn’t want to spoil that.” Hannibal smiled. “Ok, this should be enough for tonight. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Hannibal spoke softly while pulling out the needle. He placed a soft gauze on it, to stop the bleeding. “Press that down for me Will. I’m heading down stairs to prepare dinner. Take a shower and put on the clothes I’ve laid down for you. It will be ready in about an hour.” Hannibal said, walking off with the bowl of blood.

When Will walked down stairs he was met with the strong aroma of red wine, the coppery scent of blood and a sweet scent, chocolate perhaps. He went to sit down at the dinner table. “Hello Will, you look lovely. I hope you’ve worked up an appetite. I will be right back with the dishes.” Hannibal said looking at him hungrily.

The table was served for two, on the long dining table were flowers and animal skulls. “Filet mignon, served with a variety of vegetables and blood sauce.” Hannibal explained while placing the dish in front of Will, who couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“It looks delicious Hannibal.” Will said, lifting his glass of wine to his lips. Hannibal smiled, mimicking Will. Soon the men were carving into the expensive steak. Will moaned at the taste. “I never imagined blood would taste this good. This is marvelous.” Will said eyeing Hannibal. “I’m surprised you had meat in your home considering our plan of dining on me.” Will confessed.

“Of course dear Will. I wanted you to be comfortable, in case you needed a bit more time to consider your decision. Scared animals taste a lot more bitter, and we wouldn’t want to spoil the meat, would we?” Hannibal said while casually sipping his wine.

“So, I am merely curious Will, but how did you end up at my dinner table, planning to be devoured?” Hannibal spoke.

“I guess I always enjoyed being dominated. I’ve engaged in multiple bdsm relationships, but a part of me was always unsatisfied. Ever since my teenage years I’ve had this dream of a creature, completely black with black eyes and antlers, who was feeding me my own flesh. I always woke up aroused.” Will said and laughed.

“Are you satisfied now Will?” Hannibal asked, eyeing him curiously.

“Yes, yes I am doctor. How about you? How come you want to satisfy these urges?” Will asked him in return.

“Let’s talk about that after dessert.” Hannibal said, walking away from the dining table to finish up his dessert.

Hannibal walked back into the dining room carrying two beautiful desserts. “Sanguinaccio dolce, one of my favorite desserts made with blood, chocolate and oranges.” Hannibal introduced, putting the dish in front of Will.

“It looks stunning Hannibal, can’t wait to taste this.” Will took his spoon to his mouth, tasting the sweet and tangy combination of blood and chocolate.

“Amazing Hannibal. Now please enlighten me again why we are here?” Will smiled at him.

“I fear my story is not as erotic as yours Will. When I was younger my sister was murdered by another inhabitant at our castle. He cooked her flesh and fed it to me. I’ve craved the taste ever since.” Hannibal said, his face expressionless but his eyes spoke loudly of pain. Will had gotten up and caressed his cheek.

“I’m sorry to hear that Hannibal.” He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up to Will, who softly placed his lips onto his.

“You are no longer alone you know, at least for as long as you manage not to eat me.” Will said to Hannibal.

“I think we can find our ways around that without killing you Will. I could take one of your kidneys, or perhaps your toes.” Hannibal smiled, and felt delighted at the prospect of never being alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @diemetzgermeisterin <3


End file.
